Un Matrimonio Feliz
by Sra. Annie
Summary: Gray y Lucy unen sus vidas para..¿Siempre? Siempre es una palabra muy fuerte para Natsu. Además no hay que tomarla muy enserio, al menos Dragneel piensa eso, él se encargaría de separar a esos dos lo juraba, no le importaría pasara lo que pasara. Gray no merecía a Lucy después de todo. A veces ser el malo era algo bueno.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ajusto el nudo de su corbata con una gran deseo de ahorcarse en el acto. ¡Mierda y doble mierda! ¿Es qué acaso el mundo estaba en contra de él? Al parecer si, su cara se desfiguro de de frustración, unas ganas inmensas de tomar a alguien por la camisa y propinarle un golpe. La rabia, el dolor, la impotencia, eran lo único que podía sentir, ¿rabia? Claro lo que estaba apunto de presenciar no era muy agradable para su vista. ¿Dolor? ¿Qué más podría sentir? Su mejor amigo estaba a segundos de... Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginárselo.

\- Gray Fullbuster ¿quieres recibir a ... - ¡Puta, puta y un millón de veces puta! No podía seguir viendo aquello. Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho, sus manos sudaban y de sus ojos amenazaban con cautela tintándose en carmesí . ¿Tan mala suerte merecía? Sabía que siempre fue un egocéntrico, problemático, mujeriego, algo idiota e impulsivo, aun mantenía algunas facetas de ello, pero era una buena persona.

-Si, quiero- Le rompería la cara a ese imbécil. Nadie lo reconocería después de la tunda que le daría, lo torturaría de las maneras mas crueles y despiadadas que existen para dejarlo en alguna carretera de la ciudad. Eso haría.

-...- Ese nombre, no era capaz de escucharlo- ¿quieres recibir a Gray Fulbuster, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida? -

\- Si, quiero.- ¿Acaso había sido su corazón quebrándose? Dolía como el infierno, ¿porqué seguía ahí?¿Porqué? Tal vez masoquismo, la verdad, no sería tan cobarde para salir huyendo de la Iglesia como si nada pasara. Él mismo los apoyo, animó a su amigo a declararse y la aconsejo a ella para aceptar. Eso era lo que más rabia lle causaba, ÉL la había lanzado a los brazos de su amigo. Por estúpido, ahora lo pensaba, merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-El señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que han manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.- Sintió que aquello era específicamente para él. Por fin se digno a ver a los novios en el altar, fue un gran error, la frustración regreso a el al igual que una gran pena. La perdió, la había perdido y no tenía las pelotas para impedir aquello. La amaba, la amaba tanto, no era tan cruel para arrancarle tanta felicidad a sus bellos ojos. Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, Lucy amaba al maldito de Gray, era su día, por fin se casaría con el azabache y tenía que afrontarlo. Tenía que entenderlo, la felicidad de su rubia era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero dolía, dolía, el hecho de querer verla alegre no significaba dejarla de amar.

\- Lucy Heartfilia recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.- No, ya no podía soportar. Estaba dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar pero el fuerte agarre en su brazo lo detuvo, miro a la chica a su lado, esta lo miraba con preocupación y un deje de lastima pero a la vez le decía que mantuviera la calma. Dio un profundo suspiro y la pelirroja soltó el agarre. Sabía lo que Erza quería decir, si se iba en estos momentos Lucy se daría cuenta, le hizo una promesa y por más que le costara la cumpliría. Nunca rompería las promesas a su rubia.

 _" -Natsu, faltan solo dos días. ¡Dos días! Que nervios-_

 _-Tranquila, todo...todo saldrá bien-_

 _-¿Y si me equivoco?,_ _Me voy a ver pésima, Natsu ¡_ _¿que voy a hacer?!-_

 _-Deja de pensar eso.-_

 _-Tienes razón.. Natsu quiero que seas el primero en darme las felicitaciones después de la misa ¿bien?-_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Si, además estarás en las primeras filas y como eres muy cercano a la familia quiero que te veas más apuesto que lo que ya eres-_

 _-Lucy...-_

 _-Promete que lo harás-_

 _-...Lo.. Prometo. Es una promesa-_

 _-¡GRACIAS!-"_

Aguanta un poco más, un poco más. No llores como un marica. Se repetía mentalmente el peli rosa mientras apretaba los puños, el recordar no le ayudo mucho. Lucy sabía como hacerlo sufrir, la detestaba, detestaba el momento en el que se enamoro de ella. Detestaba esa escena en la que él pudo haber sido el que estaba junto a ella en el altar, el que le sonreía como un bobo mientras la contemplaba con ese hermoso vestido de blanco, el que tomaba sus delicadas manos y entre su dedo colocaba un anillo, el que la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba, el que compartiría su vida con ella.

-Lo declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Volteo la mirada a otro lugar menos a los novios. Si miraba, juraba que saltaría encima del azabache y lo molería a golpes sin importar nada.

No. No podía ser tan malvado consigo mismo, sería egoísta por un momento, se estaría matando al abrazar a Lucy y Gray deseándoles lo mejor. Rompería su promesa, no le importaba nada, ahora lo único que quería era alejarse de los recién casados, no quería verlos, mucho menos a Lucy, sino vería las lágrimas que comenzaban a escurrir de su rostro. Bajo la cabeza y salio lo más rápido que pudo de la Iglesia, pudo escuchar lo gritos de sus amigos entre ellos los de Lucy. Aun así siguió.

Corrió hacía ninguna dirección, solo corrió tratando inevitablemente de alejar el dolor en su pecho, como si la vida comprendiera su tristeza, gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer ocultando sus lágrimas. Cayó de rodillas y choco sus puños contra el suelo, al diablo el orgullo, ya había aguantado más de cinco años.

La lluvia era más profunda, anunciando una tormenta. Se incorporo comenzando a paso lento una caminata a su departamento, ahí podría estar más tranquilo y nadie lo molestaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

Un Matrimonio ¿Feliz?

.

Maldita sea el puto mundo! ¿Acaso podría ser más cruel con él? El sonido de la botella de cristal chocando contra la madera conjunto de unos pequeños sollozos era lo único que se lograba escuchar en el apartamento del peli rosa. Era la segunda botella e iba a la mitad, y por supuesto habría una tercera. Ok, tal vez era un fiestero y un mujeriego, pero jamás había tomado tanto como planeaba hacerlo. Desahogarse sería lo mejor, sacar todo lo que sentía. Completamente solo, eso es bueno nadie lo vería llorando como una puta adolescente después de haber terminado con su novio. Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y rojizos, su piel se tornaba pálida, sus dientes se apretaban provocando que las venas de su frente y cuello se marcaran en la piel. Su cabello se encontraba más revoltoso de lo normal, no le importaba.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada lo alerto, oculto su rostro hacía el lado contrario, desapareciendo las lagrimas de sus mejillas con rudeza. Los pasos de unos tacones llenaron la habitación, la extraña se acerco a Natsu y sin previo aviso, lo abrazo. Él lo acepto, mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba, era como si su propia madre lo estuviera acogiendo en sus delicados brazos, cálido y protector. Se dio a la imaginación de quien se trataba, sin esperar un segundo acomodo su rostro en el pequeño hombro de la fémina dando principio a unos sollozos más audibles que antes. Ella acuno su cabeza en sus brazos acariciando su cabello con dulzura. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Comprendía aquel dolor, ella lo había vivido en carne propia, pero admitía que Natsu se lo llevo de la pero manera. Y sentía tristeza, también sufría por el, era su amigo, casi su hermano al verlo que aquella forma, tan débil y perdido. No era justo para él, pero ella no podía hacer nada, eso era lo que más la molestaba. No poder hacer nada.

-¿Estas más tranquilo?- Era hora de romper el silencio. Natsu la miro y sonrió de una forma amarga dando sorbo a su bebida.

-Si, estoy mejor!- Menciono con falsa alegría. Levanto las manos en diversión y luego maldijo tirando la botella al suelo derramando el líquido que contenía. Erza se sobresalto, no esperaba esa reacción

-¿Qué diablos?! Natsu, cálmate quieres!- Respondió molesta. Entendía que estaba molesto, dolido y hasta impotente al no poder hacer nada. Pero debía controlar ese carácter.

-¿Calmarme? Como quieres que me calme. Joder Erza! ¿Porqué tuvo que pasarme toda esta mierda? Mi amigo se acaba de casar con...Con.. Ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre Erza- Choco sus manos contra la mesa provocando que resonara- Soy tan patético, mírame, estoy en mi departamento a las 5 de la tarde un Domingo simple, emborrachándome por que.. De alguna manera cruel y despiadada, el mundo se ensaño conmigo y ahora me esta haciendo todo esto.-

-Natsu, no es eso.. Solo las cosas pasaron. Por algo pasan, tal vez...- Mordió su lengua, pero aun así decidió terminar de hablar- Lucy no era para ti- Sintió como la mirada verdosa convertida en un negro pasión la observaban con enfado puro. Si, por duro que fuera, Natsu necesitaba entender que había perdido a Lucy.

-¿Sabes?... Tienes razón , ahora ya puedes largarte.- A largo su brazo en dirección a la puerta. Estaba furioso, mas que eso, encabronado. Pero tampoco iba a tratar mal a Erza por haber dicho.. La verdad. Sabía que no lo hacía con la intención de lastimarlo, pero lo hacía. Erza al parecer, no obedeció y se acomodo en uno de los sillones.

-Natsu.. También quiero pedirte perdón.- El la observo atentamente y a la vez sorprendido. ¿Porqué se estaba disculpando?- En la Iglesia. Yo te detuve antes de que salieras, aun sabiendo lo mucho que te dolía. Lo siento.- Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos. Natsu ablando su corazón y trato de sonreír, cosa que no le salió muy bien pues parecía mas una mueca.

-No hay problema Erza. No lo hiciste apropósito.-

-Si.. Si quieres desahogarte, aquí estoy- Sonrió cálida. No dejaría a su amigo.

-No Erza. Estoy bien así-

-Yo también pase por lo mismo que tu.. Te entiendo-

-No. No lo haces.- Negó moviendo la cabeza hacía ambos lados- Tú. No lo entiendes- Hizo una pequeña pausa- Yo jamás tuve la maldita oportunidad de al menos besarla, ahora se caso con mi mejor amigo- Aclaro

-...-

-Tu fuiste la novia de Jellal, yo solo fui su amigo. Él a ti te quiso, a mi, jamás me a querido- -No compares Erza, no lo hagas-

-Pero, ahora Jellal y yo no somos nada.- No era momento para pensar en él. Tenía que ayudar a Natsu para eso estaba ahí.

-Natsu, Lucy te quiere. Mucho..

-"Como amigo". Puta mierda, ¿eso qué?!- Escondió su rostro en frustración- Sirvo para consolarla cuando su queridísimo Gray y ella pelen.- Aunque... Pensando lo mejor, consolarla no estaría tan mal ¿verdad?

-Si. Te quiere como un amigo. Tienes su cariño como apoyo, creme es mejor que nada- Era cierto. Lucy era de esas personas que al querer lo hacía de verdad, una mujer muy apasionada.

* * *

-Noo! Gray basta..Hahahaha- La risa más hermosa antes los oídos del hombre. Ya habían pasado 2 hrs. desde la Iglesia. Todos habían presenciado como Natsu salía apresurado del lugar sin despedirse. Lucy quedo un poco confundida por unos minutos, sin apartar su vista a las afueras de la Iglesia. Aun su mirada estaba llena de felicidad pura al igual que Gray. En esos momentos se encontraban en la celebración de la boda. La mayoría de la gente sonreía, bailaba o degustaba. El lugar, maravilloso, estaba al aire libre, los arboles eran decorados por luces blancas y telas del mismo color. Las mesas cubiertas de manteles grisáceos, en ellos se encontraban utensilios, copas, servilletas, decoraciones y uno que otro antojo. La pista de baile era espaciosa, mientras las mesas estaban posicionadas sobre el césped verde, la pista era tapizada y resguardada por un techo improvisado. Todo era perfecto, hermoso, la desventaja, la lluvia provoco uno que otro inconveniente. Lo bueno fue que ya se había detenido, las nubes ocultaban el Sol y el aire fresco era cálido.

Gray aprovecho que la gente estaba distraído para llevarse a escondidas a la rubia. Su esposa. Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

-¿A dónde me trajiste?- No podia creer todo esto. Ya no sería solo Lucy Heartfilia, sino Lucy Heartfilia de Fullbuster. Fullbuster, era bellísimo. Gray era el hombre de sus sueños, sincero, gentil, fiel _,_ inteligente, atractivo y amoroso. SU Príncipe Azul.

-Shhh- La beso. La beso como siempre lo hizo, pero era diferente, las emociones estaban a flor de piel. La felicidad los invadía. estarían juntos para siempre, el uno para el otros. Se encargarían de hacerlo perfecto. Se amaban, sus labios unidos y sus lenguas danzantes, lo demostraban. Un beso lleno de amor, cariño y pasión.

-Solo quería estar a solas. Contigo- Junto sus frentes con dulzura. Cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el aliento del otro.

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para eso después- Sonrió con perversión. Le entregaría todo, su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo. Le pertenecían a Gray Fullbuster.

-Más del que crees.- Dio un beso casto a esos deliciosos labios.

-Te amo Gray-

-Te amo princesa-

* * *

-Para de beber. Te hace daño- Le arrebato la botella de la mano.

-...-

-¿No dirás nada?-

-No tengo nada que decir- Froto su rostro en las manos, el sueño lo estaba venciendo.- ¿No tienes una boda a la que asistir?- Hablo frustrado. No le gustaba para nada la palabra boda. En absoluto, le parecía repugnante.

-No se puede contigo.- Cogió su bolso de mano perlado, la sombrilla cerca del sofa y se dirigió a la puerta.- Solo espero y no te atrevas a hacer alguna tontería- Susurro antes de salir por completo de aquel departamento. Chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Donde dejo la botella?- Se pregunto planeando seguir. Erza no era quien para decirle que debía o no hacer. La apreciaba, hubo un momento en el que Erza le provocaba un gran terror. Ahora era respeto y algo de admiración por su valentía y firme carácter.

 **...**

-Erza! ¿Dónde te metiste?- Se acerco a paso apresurado la pequeña mujer. Llevaba un lindo vestido rosado de tela fina hasta las rodillas, tacones y un pequeño pañuelo deteniendo su azulada cabellera.

-Perdón- Se disculpo mientras caminaba a una de las mesas junto a la mujer- Se me vino un imprevisto y no tuve tiempo para decirles nada- Mintió

-Oh..-Iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpida por la festejada. Abrazo a Erza alegre. Está recibió el abrazo.

-Erza. ¿Dónde estabas? Fuiste la primera en irte de la Parroquia- Pregunto preocupada. Claro, una de sus mejores amigas desapareció sin decir a donde fue. Llego a pensar que no iría.

-Lo siento. Me llamaron por algo del trabajo. Al parecer se confundieron en algo y me llamarón para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien- Explico entre mentiras. No le gustaba mentir, pero era mejor. No le diría que fue a casa de Natsu.

-Espero y se haya solucionado-

-Algo así-

-Y... ¿Natsu?- La piel se le erizo al escuchar al nombrado. Era obvio que en algún momento le preguntaría por él, su mejor amigo.

-No se...-

-¿Sabes por que se fue?- Le preocupada. Natsu siempre fue un gran apoyo en ella. Era como un hermano sin la necesidad de compartir lazos sanguíneos.

-No estoy segura... Creo que le enviaron un mensaje de texto y después salió corriendo a toda prisa. Tal vez problemas familiares- O amorosos pensó Erza. Lucy bajo la mirada preocupada.

-Que mal. Me gustaría que el estuviera aquí, celebrando este momento conmigo.- Solo podía sonreír ante sus palabras- Le hice prometer que sería el primero en felicitarme.- No estaba molesta con él. Comprendía que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Estoy segura que el te desea la mejor de las suerte- Hablo Levy. Sonrió, tenía razón. Natsu le desea lo mejor en su nueva etapa.

-Lucy. Aquí estas!- La chillona las volvió a la realidad. Las tres regresaron la mirada a la personita que llamo su atención.

Una pequeña rubia de ojos esmeralda se acercaba a prisa. Sonreía mientras lo hacía. Lucy giro su cuerpo para recibir a la otra rubia gustosa.

-Mei!-

-Lucy felicidades! Te deseo la mejor de las suerte para aguantar a tu esposo. Sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquiera duda que tengas. Lo se todo después de estar tres años casada con aquel- Sonrió tomando las manos de Lucy.

-"Aquel" te esta escuchando- Aclaro un atractivo azabache de mirada ónix.- Felicidades Lucy. Te ves muy bien- Sonrió para darle un abrazo a la rubia y después quedar junto a la rubia de pequeña estatura.

-Pensé que no vendrían-

-¿Qué? Jamás me lo pierdo- Confeso riendo la mujercita.

-¿Y Natsu?- Se pregunto el azabache observando el lugar sin encontrar al peli rosa.

-Nadie sabe.. Salió de la Iglesia y de ahí, no sabemos que paso con él.-

-Que raro... Yo pensaba que Natsu se había ido por problemas familiares- Menciono la rubia confundida. Zeref frunció el ceño.

-No. No hay ningún problema, por lo que yo se. Me habrían avisado si así fuera.- Abrazo a su esposa de los hombros con delicadeza.

-Que extraño...- Susurro para sus adentros. Su amigo era incapaz de faltar sin ninguna justificación. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola! Si, años sin actualizar nada disculpen. También me encuentro en depresión por el final de FT, no dire nada por los que no lo han visto. Pero aun estoy triste, lo que me consuela es que en siguiente año viene el anime. Ahora solo me queda leer fanfics de NaLu y demás parejas :"v**

 **Espero y les haya gustado. Gracias a esas personas que le dieron oportunidad a mi Fic! Estoy contentísima que le guste :3**

 **En especial a dos personitas por ahí :D**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
